


Gotta Go Fast. Please.

by iamthececimonster



Series: Shamelessly Superpowered [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Explicit Language, M/M, References to Drugs, Telepathy, super speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthececimonster/pseuds/iamthececimonster
Summary: Lip finds Liam silent and still for the first time in his entire existence. He could kill Fiona for this.Oneshot.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Shamelessly Superpowered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669624
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Gotta Go Fast. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I tend to play fast and loose with the canon. Ian never stole Lip's identity in this one, never went to the Army. The whole Mickey/Svet thing never happens, because Terry is dead in the ground in this one. For personal reasons, this is very important to me. The reasons are that I just want them to be happy, okay? Anyway. 
> 
> For a breakdown of everybody's superpowers, see the first fic in this series, or the post from Dec 5 on DeadlyMilkovich's Instagram!
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own, though the characters are not. Unfortunately.

Lip was sure something was wrong. He could feel it. Not in the “getting a new superpower” way, just in that way when every hair on the back of your neck is up, your skin is crawling, and you can’t shake the feeling that something has gone terribly wrong somewhere in your world. His world was not all that big, but it was bigger than it used to be. And spiraling. 

So he walked home. Home was a fair place to start for things to be wrong that weren’t just specifically  _ school sucks, what else is new? _ On the way, he called Mickey. 

“The fuck you want?” The other young man answered. Jesus fuckin’ Christ why on earth did his younger brother have to shack up with such a prick. 

“Ian okay?”

“The fuck you askin’ me for?”

“Milkovich…”

“Yeah, yeah. Uh. Fuck. He’s been worse. Slow, but not bad. Nothing serious. Sleepin’ a lot.”

The unease didn’t settle with that news. Times like this, he wished he was an empath instead of a telepath. Or something. What he wouldn’t give for someone to be able to tell him what was going on. 

“Why you fuckin’ askin’?” Milkovich interrupted his thought process. 

“Dunno. Got a sinkin’ feeling something’s wrong. Probably nothing.” Lip had no idea why he was being so honest with his brother’s thug boyfriend. Stupidity, probably.

“Huh.” Mickey grunted. “Want me to go check in at your house?”

Lip blinked a bunch of times. The fuck? He coughed. “Ah, no thanks. I’m on my way there now. Who knows, maybe Frank finally fuckin’ kicked it for the last time.” Then he grimaced at his own words. His father was probably in a lot of pain, he should probably care a little more. Even if the bastard couldn’t actually die.

Mickey bit out a short, barking laugh. “Man, that fuckin’ drunk is like a cockroach. Or a Twinkie. He’s gonna be the only thing left after a nuclear fuckin’ apocalypse.”

Lip was a little surprised Mickey knew what a nuclear apocalypse was. This conversation was steadily making him increasingly uncomfortable. He was not supposed to be having pleasant conversation with Mickey fuckin’ Milkovich.

“Yeah. Probably. Listen, I gotta go.”

“Let me know if you need help.”

“Yeah.” Exactly what fuckin’ help a Milkovich was supposed to provide was beyond him. 

Without ceremony, Mickey hung up the phone. Lip snorted, shoving his shitty cell phone in his jacket pocket. Maybe if Mickey knew someone with healing powers, he’d actually be able to help if something was wrong, but the chances of that were so slim it was hysterical. Milkoviches were notorious for their aggressive powers. Terry had been known for his strength. Probably the only person not afraid of Terry was Frank. And that was only because Frank was a dumbass. And an immortal with a death wish. On accident, Lip had found out that their mother had the same power as Debs - Mind Manipulation. On the same day as...well, a lot of shit happened that day. Lip shook his head, and hurried towards his house. 

***

The lights were on and bright in the window while he stood in front of it, music thumping loud and deep. He could hear Fiona, her shrill and stupid drunken thoughts, something about Mike and Robbie and whatever stupid shit she had going on in there. He can hear V, and is furious for a moment because he was pretty sure he heard she was pregnant, and the way her thoughts are speeding, there was no way she wasn’t on coke. Fuckin’ dumbasses having a party. He could hear the mingled thoughts of probably two dozen people, stoned and high in the small, shaking house. He couldn’t hear Carl or Debs, for which he was thankful. For some reason, the sounds of the party were just pissing him off. Normally, he’d be excited for a party, but this was just annoying him more. He couldn’t figure out why. 

Then a thought hit him. Like a hundred speeding trains, it hit him. Where the fuck was Liam?

He stormed up the front walk, the gate swinging open before he even reached it. The door swung open before he was even halfway up the steps, and he stormed through. Nobody even turned, all focused on their own ridiculous debauchery. On the floor, near the coffee table, was Liam. Silent, still, unmoving. Liam couldn’t hear a single thought in the young boy’s head. Normally, Liam was so fast, his thoughts so quick, Lip couldn’t keep up. And now, his mouth and face covered in white dust, he was perfectly, silently, still. Lip nearly puked. He picked his little brother up, fury coming off him in waves.

The music screeched to a halt. Slowly, everything in the room started floating. Bottles, furniture, jackets, pillows, one guy’s water bong straight out of his hands. And in the center of it, Lip, holding a motionless toddler covered in cocaine. Everyone turned towards him. Fiona opened her mouth. 

Lip cut her off before she could speak. He could hear the excuses spinning through her head. “Get. Out. If you don’t live in this house, get the fuck out.”

Suddenly, there was a mad dash towards every exit available. Someone teleported directly in front of Lip, and out of the corner of his eye he watched at least two people jump out of the window. V and Kev stood in front of him, next to Fiona, looking sheepish. He glared. V opened her mouth. Underneath his hands, Lip could hear the faint thud of his youngest brother’s fair too slow heartbeat. All of the airborne items crashed to the floor. Kev grabbed Veronica by the wrist and tugged her towards the still open door. 

Fiona opened her mouth. 

“Unless you’re going to call me an ambulance, I don’t want to fucking hear it. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Lip could barely speak. He was shaking. Fiona shut her mouth, hard, and turned on her heel, walking out the door. 

With quaking fingers, Lip called 911. Within moments, an ambulance was careening down their street. EMTs were taking Liam out of his hands, attaching oxygen, shoving them both in the back of the ambulance. He couldn’t focus on anything but Liam’s still silent thoughts, clinging to the tiny boy’s hand as he lay silent. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. The equipment not tied down in the back of the ambulance was airborne. 

Lip took a deep breath, let everything back down gently. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” It was like being a little kid again, his emotions getting the better of him. He could hear the EMTs concerned questions in her mind. 

“My…” He choked. “My sister was having a party. I had no idea, I was at school, I was just coming to visit. My sister was having a party and I guess he got into some drugs.”

The EMT’s eyes went wide. Before she voiced her next question, he answered that, too. 

“Cocaine.” He said flatly. The EMT’s brow furrowed. He could hear her confusion. “I’m a telepath.”

“Ah. So’s my wife.” She said with a smile. 

Lip blinked for a second, smiling slightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought Ian would appreciate that statement. He thought about saying so, but they arrived at the hospital. The monitors were all beeping steadily, but he was relegated to a hard waiting room chair while Liam was carted into a back room. He filled out some paperwork, answered the cop’s questions - the man was a telepath, too, which was probably useful for a cop. Lip answered honestly. No point in doing anything else. Fuckin’ Fiona. He couldn’t believe she’d do this. Once again, her future vision was completely fuckin’ useless. He wouldn’t put it past her to be ignoring it on purpose. He wanted to fuckin’ kill her. 

Finally, he was left alone with a shitty cup of coffee on the hard plastic chair in the freezing cold waiting room. He called Debbie, told her to find Carl, to come to the hospital as soon as possible. Then he scrolled to Ian’s contact. He started to call, then remembered his earlier conversation with Mickey, and called the Milkovich again. 

“Everything alright?”

“Liam’s in the hospital.”

“The fuck!?” Mickey bit out. In the background, Lip could hear Ian’s tired voice ask what was going on, and Mickey made a shushing noise.

“He got into some of Fiona’s fuckin’ cocaine. I’m gonna kick her fuckin’ ass.”

“Jesus fuck man.” Mickey swallowed. “Do you need…” 

“Debs is finding Carl, bringing him here. If..uh, if Ian’s up to it, I think…”

“Yeah man, we’ll be there. Keep your phone on you.” Mickey must’ve pulled the phone away from his mouth but Lip could still hear every word. “Come on Gallagher, gotta go to the hospital.” 

“I don’t need a fuckin…” Ian started. 

“Not you, fuckface. Your kid brother’s in the ER, Lip just called me.”

“Fuck!” Ian shouted. Lip heard a thump. 

“Yeah, we’ll be there in ten.” Mickey said into the mouthpiece, and then hung up. Lip breathed out through his nose. 

Debbie rushed through the doors, dragging Carl by his arm, followed by a frazzled looking Sheila clinging to her purse. Lip stood up. 

“How’d you…”

“Sheila drove us.”

“You can...?”

“Now is not the time for questions, Phillip. How is he?”

“I don’t know.” 

She put her hand on his arm. He felt the calm radiate through his body. 

“Thanks.”

“Sit, Phillip.”

“You don’t have to stay.”

“I know.” She sat down next to him anyway, pulling Carl down into a seat on her other side. He calmed with the contact as well. 

Debbie started towards the nurses station. 

“Debs, don’t. It won’t help.”

“Lip!”

“No, seriously, come on. They’re doing their best.”

“What happened?” Carl finally asked. 

“Fuckin…” He breathed in and out. “Fiona was having some fuckin’ party. He got into the cocaine.”

Debs’ eyes went wide. “Jesus fucking WHAT!?”

Carl looked sick. Sheila clutched her purse.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill her.” Debs was standing in front of Lip, fists clenched. 

Lip let out a humorless laugh. “Yeah. The cops are after her.”

“Cops?” Carl’s brow was furrowed.

“She let Liam ingest cocaine. She’s the reason he’s…” Lip gestured listlessly around them.

Debs sat down hard on Lip’s other side. “Yeah.”

“Where’s Ian?” Carl asked, chewing on a flap of skin off his thumb. 

“He’s on his…”

The door opened again. A tired looking Ian and Mickey looking around, eyes panicked. 

“He’s right there,” Lip pointed, waving them towards the small group. 

Ian threw his arms around Lip when he approached. His thoughts were slow, muddled, but he was there. 

“I’m so…”

“If you say you’re sorry, I’m gonna kick your ass.” Lip cut him off. 

Mickey snorted. Lip could hear his silent agreement. He nodded at the dark haired boy. Mickey nodded back, a silent  _ you’re welcome.  _

“How is he? Mickey told me on the way here.”

“How’d you…” 

Mickey waved his hand, brushing it off. “Iggy drove.”

“Iggy has a car?”

“No.”

“Right.”

Ian repeated himself, urgently. “How is he?”

“I don’t…”

“Family of Liam Gallagher?” A nurse called from the swinging door nearest them. 

All of them stood up and turned, surged on her at once. 

She blinked, and looked at Sheila. “Are you his…”

Lip cut the woman off. “I’m his guardian. Sheila, go. Take care of Frank.”

Sheila nodded. “Call me if you need anything.”

The nurse looked confused. 

“Phillip Gallagher. I’m his guardian, how is he?”

She seemed to acquiesce, finally. “He’s alright. Stable. Would you like to follow me, please?”

They all followed together. The nurse’s eyes widened.

“Uh…”

“Lady, we’re a real close family, so if you could just make this easier on yourself and let it happen…” 

“Right.” 

Mickey coughed. “Red, I’ll…” 

Ian grabbed his arm and yanked him along. 

“Fine.”

They small horde followed the nurse down a hallway, until they were all crowded around a narrow hospital bed where an uncomfortably still Liam lay blinking at them. Debs sat down immediately, grabbing Liam’s tiny hand in hers. 

The doctor looked around. “Who is his…”

“I am, I’m the guardian. How is he?”

The doctor’s brow furrowed. 

“My sister was, but she’s the reason he’s like this. I’m the closest thing you’re gonna find to a responsible adult in this kid’s fucking life, HOW IS MY BROTHER!?”

A chair in the corner started to rise up. Ian put his hand on Lip’s shoulder. Lip took a deep breath. 

“Sorry.”

The doctor looked taken aback, but powered through. “We had to give him a mild sedative because of rapid movement, but you indicated speed…?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So, it looks like he’s going to make a full recovery. We just have to keep him as still as possible for the next few days.”

Lip felt himself deflate in relief. Liam smiled at him from the tiny bed. Lip could hear his hazy  _ love you,  _ and burst out laughing. Then Carl started laughing, Debs was laughing and crying at the same time, and Ian had curled into the bed with Liam. The doctor and nurse went wide eyed. 

Mickey rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “It’s fuckin’ relief, doc. Ever heard of it?”

The doctor blinked at him. Lip couldn’t find the words to explain what he was feeling. 

“I gotta tell ya, man. They may have to chain him down to keep him still. Don’t quite think that shit is possible.” Mickey continued, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Liam let out a little laugh at that. 

“Gotta go fast.” Carl breathed through his laughter. 

Lip pushed past the nurse, shoved Ian up the bed, gathered his littlest brother up in his arms, listening to his too-fast heartbeat under his chest, and breathed in slowly. 

“Thank you, Doctor. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests? Recommendations? Specifically for this AU, or for others, please let us know! We appreciate you!
> 
> Kudos and comments are actually my lifeblood. I'm so serious. Please.


End file.
